


Fix-it

by Bluetalq



Series: Whirlstorm collection [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fallout, Good ol angst, M/M, Post-DOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetalq/pseuds/Bluetalq
Summary: Whirl never expected Brainstorm to try and "fix him." Brainstorm returns that kindness.





	Fix-it

_“You can’t help me…”_

_Whirl had been halfway down to a kneel before those murmured words stopped him in his tracks._

_“…that’s what you told me before…”_

_And of course, Whirl remembered._

_Hunched over his berth, completely overcharged with Brainstorm by his side. He had been lamenting about how he was going to make this, how he was going to make them work._

_As usual, engex and self-pity won._

_"If you’re doing this to try an’ make me feel better, stop. Ya can’t fix something this broken. Ya can’t help me.”_

_That’s what he had said to him._

“Now I’m telling you…” Brainstorm held himself together to look Whirl right in the optic. “…it wouldn’t be fair to you if you had to deal with…with this…not when you already have enough on your plate as it is.”

Whirl reached a claw out, wanting to say something…

“Just leave!” Brainstorm snapped. “ _Please…._ ”

And for once in his life, Whirl didn’t put up a fight. Sure, he wanted to say something, wanted to do something, but what could he do?

Nothing.

Whirl’s fixing days were long forgotten.

Brainstorm was right as usual.

The ex-Wrecker stood up and left the room without a peep, leaving Brainstorm alone to shudder and bury his face into his servos.

Scraps and parts and haphazard inventions were littered around him as he sat curled in on himself upon the floor. All the tinkering in the world didn’t seem to stop the phantom feeling of freshly-spilt energon seeping through his servos and running down his plating.

Brainstorm took his first lives on Necroworld. Of course, it was only to defend himself, to defend those he held dear, but no matter how righteous or heroic it seemed, it didn’t stop the demons in his mind from coming after him with a vengeance, keeping him from both a dreamless recharge and a quiet mind, clawing away at his very being while demanding penance for his sin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
